Till I See You Again
by Ty R Bluent
Summary: Around the middle of S1. Ara Cath has been sent out to find someone, who her mother trusts.During her search,she runs into an old friend, Ezra Bridger,but the problem is,he doesn't remember her. She finds family within the rebel crew,but something bothers her,as her new family might be taken away from her.Rated T for language,and some violence, please like and favorite!
1. We Meet Again

Ara's POV (Ar-a)

Even though the streets weren't too swarmed, I kept to the allies. I didn't like drawing attention to myself, not even in a place as simple as market. Looking around me, I quickly climb to the roof of the nearest building. I carefully scan the crowd below for anything that might stand out. I jumped at the familiar crackle of a storm trooper's voice. I crawled away from the edge, but I stopped to listen to their conversation.

"I've been hearing that a small group of rebels from Lothal has been causing a lot of trouble toward the Empire." The first said carefully.

"Do you think this group is the same one?" The second asked.

 _Rebels? Here?_ I wondered _._

"No. Couldn't be-" The first trooper stopped mid sentence as I ventured to peek over the edge, and they both stopped walking.

"Enough talk, there's a report of one somewhere in this area. Let's go." Both troopers carried on to find this so called rebel.

I looked back, checking that the alley was clear. I was about to get off the roof when I saw a flash of orange, blue, and brown out of the corner of my eye. Too curious to pass it up, I quickly scrambled to the next roof. I had to climb onto the next roof over to get closer to the person who was running through these maze-like alleys. They had stopped at a dead end, and leaned over to catch his breath. Oddly enough I thought he looked familiar. He started to talk into a com link, but I was too far away to hear anything. I glanced to the other end of the alley to see the two troopers I had eavesdropped on earlier. It would take them a few minutes to get over to this end. I looked at the boy, who looked to be no older than I was.

 _They must be looking for him_ , I thought.

I carefully moved to another roof.

Once I got to the end I was basically next to him. Once I fully saw his face, my eyes widened. As my feet hit the ground, I tried to think of when I made the decision to come down from the roof. I was about to turn around and go back to the roof before the boy noticed. But I had to open my damned mouth.

"Ezra? B-Bridger?"

Shit. Too late. No turning back now. How could I be so stupid? The boy, Ezra, turned around surprised. Then I heard the clicks of the troopers' boots getting closer.

 _We're out of time_ , the words rang through my head.

"Play along," I quickly muttered.

Ezra looked confused, and was about to say something until I interrupted him.

"Where have you been?" I asked sharply. "Dad's been waiting for you. This little stunt will throw him behind schedule. Again!" I barked.

Ezra looked over my shoulder, but I already knew the troopers had turned the corner. I turned around and scowled at both troopers, then I looked over my shoulder at Ezra.

"Now what did you do?" I scolded through gritted teeth.

Ezra sank down a little, and swallowed hard.

 _I hope he's just acting_ , I thought feeling a little guilty.

I looked over at the troopers, almost completely dropping my scowl. They stood like statues. I got the feeling that whoever Ezra talked to, meant we needed to hurry up. I started to tap my foot, tapping it louder, and faster with each passing moment.

"So are you going to tell me what he did, or are just going to stand there and waist my time?" I snapped.

Then the two troopers bolted back to life.

"A data chip." One answered. If I didn't know any better it sounded as if his voice was shaking a little.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smiling. I took in a deep, frustrated breath, and turned back to Ezra.

"You were sent, to buy supplies for dad, and you steal?" I growled as I turned. I put my hand out. "Give it. _Now_." I ordered.

There was a distrustful look in Ezra's eyes, as he hesitantly raised his hand, and dropped the chip into mine. I pointed an accusing finger at him, and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm done covering for you." I grumbled.

I kept my expression, but I winked. I know Ezra caught it. I let my hand drop down to my belt, as I slowly turned to the troopers.

"Here ya' go. Sorry for any trouble." I kept my expression serious, as I dropped a chip into a trooper's hand. Then, I reached back and grabbed the back of Ezra's shirt collar. I dragged him past the troopers when one interrupted. "Wait -"

"Don't worry about him. He was lucky I found him. He won't be that lucky once we get home." I growled.

The same trooper turned around toward us as we took a few more steps away.

 _Damn it! I don't have time for this,_ I thought. _And neither does he_ , I silently added in the back of my mind.

"Hey remember we have to help L.G. T.H.O.O.H with his B.E.S.W.O, will you see if he's coming this way?." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay." Ezra sounded confused, but as soon as he did what I asked, I raised my hand. And looked at the trooper who was turned to us.

"You both can leave now. Thank you for your cooperation." I whispered, and the trooper repeated.

Ezra turned back even more confused, I grabbed his shirt collar again, and started to drag him out of the alley.

"What was that?" He asked surprised.

"Us leaving before he changes his mind." I muttered to him as we swiftly was led out of the alley. I dragged Ezra into the crowd, and let go of his collar. I looked at the ground, as I started to sense something. Ezra angrily walked away, and I started to walk next to him.

"L.G. - whatever? -" Ezra started angrily.

I leaned toward him more so no one would hear me.

"I like to think of it as 'Let's Get The Hell Out Of Here Before Empirical Stupidness Wears Off." I smiled as I started to softly laugh, I knew my gloves hid the chip well. The chip pressed into my palm as I pointed down to my lowered hand.

"who are you?" Ezra asked me.

I opened my mouth, but I stopped myself.

 _It may have been a long seven years since I've seen him. But damn it, Ara, he doesn't remember you._

"My name is Ara Cath."


	2. Meeting Ghost

It was quite as we walked through most of the market, we were almost to the end of the marketplace when Ezra broke the silence between us. I had been rotating my bracelet around my wrist, but stopped so Ezra wouldn't notice, as he looked at the 'R' like symbol on my shirt.

"What does that stand for?"

"I don't know, actually."

"So why are you here in the streets when you could be with your parents?" He asked, moving on.

"I don't have any." I muttered looking at the ground.

It wasn't much longer before we reached a hill far away from the small city. In a small valley below it rested a ship. I could see three people at the opening of the ship loading crates. Ezra held out his hand. I took the chip from underneath my glove and handed it to him. Ezra looked down at the ship.

"Why don't you come with us?"

I have someone to find. And he's pretty damned hard to find too, I thought, opening my mouth to speak.

"Ezra, I hope you're done distracting the bucketheads," his com link cut me off, "if you take any longer, we're going to have company, and a lot of it."

I saw a man who stopped pushing his crate.

He must be talking to Ezra, I thought, wait, is that? I saw two cylinders hanging on his belt, and they both looked like a lightsaber.

"Calm down Kanan. I got a little held up, but I had some, some help." Ezra responded. "Ara wait!" He called after me.

The only sounds I heard were my feet hitting the ground as I ran, my heart beating, and getting louder. Quickly after Ezra ran after me. I stopped at the end of the ramp, right behind the man.

"K-Kanan, Jarrus?" I said in between my slowing breaths.

Kanan turned around with a questioning look, but his eyes widened once he saw me. A soft breeze blew my hair around my face more, even some of what was pulled back. I knew what he saw. My blonde hair, and blue eyes that laced with greed. I reminded him of my mother. I stood up straight.

"My mother wanted me to stay with you."

Kanan's expression didn't change for a few moments. Then he gave a harder typed look.

"Why did she send you after me?" Kanan asked, growing suspicion in his voice.

"Oh. I, uh, guess you don't know yet." I looked down by his feet.

"What happened?" Kanan's voice became softer, along with his expression.

"She passed away almost eight years ago."

Kanan's eyes filled with grief, as he looked out over the field, pained by my words. He took a deep breath, and in return, let it out. He looked back at me, and motioned with his head.

"C'mon kid." I followed him and two others into the ship.

"Don't you think one kid is enough?" Someone next to Kanan grumbled.

Kanan shot him a look, as I stood next to Ezra at the opening of the ship. Then another person enters the room, who looked like the captain.

"Allia Cath was like a sister to me. If she thinks Ara is better off staying with us, than she's welcomed to stay." He turned to me, "welcome aboard the Ghost." He then looks to the captain. "Hera, I think if we fly to that rock canyon, we might have some spare time for training."

Ezra instantly brightens up, throwing his fist into the air. "Yeah!"

* * *

It was a little while later I found myself walking over to a rock to sit on so I could watch Ezra train. I looked at a large group of rocks , that rested on a small slope that dropped off quickly.

That looks like it could fall any minute, I thought.

I rested my chin on my fist as Ezra trained. He seemed like he was doing pretty well, but he just got frustrated. Eventually Kanan decided that was enough for today. Ezra walked right up to me, as Hera did the same to Kanan.

"Cave exploring?"

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble." I said jokingly.

I got up and walked with him toward the cave entrance. Then I see the flash of something thrown at the large group rocks. As I see the first few stones hurling to the ground next to us, unleashing thousands more, I instinctively threw my hands in front of me.

Focus


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Focus, the word rang through my mind forms the rock dome that surrounded Ezra and I.

I hear the faint, distant, yelling from Kanan. I slightly opened one of my eyes to see Ezra take his arms from over his head, and stare up in amazement.

"Whoa." He muttered.

I concentrated hard, and slowly opened the top of the dome. My shoulders tightened as I lowered the walls. My head rushed, and I lost control, letting the short barrier of rock drop to the ground. I opened my eyes to the world swirling around me, but I caught myself before I fell.

I took a few breaths, and gently shook my head.

"Haven't done that in a long time." I stated to no one in particular as I stood up straighter and rubbed the back of my neck. I looked over to see Kanan's surprised and confused look. I don't know exactly what I was expecting when I reacted, but I certainly didn't think I'd get that lightheaded so fast. My shoulders tightened more, as I felt everybody's eyes on me. I felt as if I needed to explain, but even the thought of my father sent so many questions racing through my mind. I looked back up at Kanan, who wore a serious look.

"We should get going" Kanan announced.

Ezra and I quickly got passed the scattered ring of rock. I stick to the back of the group as we walked to the ship. Kanan slipped to the back as everyone got on.

"I need to talk to you." He informed.

I nodded and followed him. Once we got into a separate room from the others, Kanan crossed his arms, and I leaned against the wall, catty corner from him. He didn't even have to say anything. I could already tell what he wanted to know.

"I was left with my Uncle, who trained me. Once he thought I was ready, I had to go out on my own to find you." I explained. "Believe it or not I am safer with you. I trust my mother's judgment for that fact." I paused, and sighed. "I've practically been all over this universe, mostly running with my Uncle before the Empire could catch on to us. The rest was looking for you. I've been on more planets than I care to count. The only planets that I remember by name are the ones I won't set foot on to save my life."

Kanan looked like he was thinking over something. He looked back up to me. I could see countless questions in his eyes that he didn't dare ask. There was also a reflection of his past. Then I know Kanan has met me before, but I was so young I have no memory of it. I also realize that he wants to ask about my family, my father, uncle Haken, my mother. That's when I noticed the guilt in his eyes. I started to get the hunch that the last time he saw my mother, it didn't end so well. Kanan dropped his gaze again, and looked at the floor.

"Kanan." I calmly called.

I was a few minutes before he looked at me again.

"You know? You look just like your mother. And act like her too," Haken laughed.

He saw the same thing Kanan was now.

"She talked about you highly, every chance she got." I told. "I could see it in her eyes as she told me to find you, she would have done anything, everything, to make things right."


	4. The Mission

I helped the group with a lot of small missions. Gathering supplies. Free meals for others, along with ourselves. Staying low, not bringing much attention from the Empire. The data that they stole forced them into a semi hiding. But. For once in seven and a half years, I felt like I had a family again. I had found a _home_.

* * *

It's been what feels like a month now, and the group has been planning what will be almost a second mission to me. But. A few days ago I had went to a market, and there was no note left by my Uncle. I grew more worried. I had left Haken several notes at our drop off/ pick up spots. That's was all I thought about as Kanan explained the plan. He called me last, but I still wasn't listening.

"Ara," Kanan called.

I was brought back to reality. I'm the only one who can see his expression. Kanan has noticed that I've been a little distant. He knows something's up. The question was there in his eyes, but he didn't dare ask in front of everyone else.

"You stay here with Hera, just in case she need help." Kanan finished.

At least no one else could tell that Kanan was leaving out a huge factor in his request. I don't blame him, I would have asked to stay if they didn't need me. As the group left to carry out the mission, I went to the cockpit, and sat in the copilot seat. I tried to remember what uncle Haken sent me last, if it had any indication of why he hasn't answered any of my messages. It was silent for a long while until Hera spoke up.

"Alright, something wrong. What is it?" She asked

I knew what she meant, but I had been deep in thought, so I wanted her to explain more.

"What?" I responded, back to reality.

"Well," Hera flipped a few switches as she spoke. " Kanan has been waiting to see you out in the field. It takes a lot for him to change his mind." She glared at me out of the corner of her eye. "Spill."

In any other circumstance I would either played dumb till the person backed off, or snap that it was none of their business. But by this point I needed to get this off my chest, and I trusted Hera. If I had to tell someone, it would be her. I sighed.

"I'm worried about my Uncle. It's been four months since I've heard from him. I've left him several notes. But no answers to any of them. We usually give each other two months before we worry." I sighed again as a wave of silence took over the cockpit. No words. Nothing left to say. I was thinking when I felt a tap on my arm. I looked over to see Hera pointing to an incoming ship. She tried the coms, but it didn't work.

The next thing I knew I was running inside, sneaking around, hoping to find anyone from the team first.


	5. Reminders of Another

I ran past a control room, and once I realized what it was, I slid to a stop and went back, hoping that Sabine and Chopper were in there. I opened the door and instantly dropped to the floor, expecting Sadine to shoot. I look up to see she almost did.

"What are you doing here?" Sabine snapped, a little surprised.

"It's great to see you too." I muttered standing up. "Not much time to explain. We picked the wrong day to break in. Three fleets are headed this way." As we ran down the hall, I explained more. "Newly trained troops are being sent in." As I said that, a split in the hallway came up.

"We'll find everyone faster if we split up -"

"Who died and left you to give orders?" Sabine growled.

I stopped mid run.

 _And you choose now to argue_ , I thought as my anger built. _**Not now Ara,**_ _the longer you take, the worse things will get_ , I scolded myself.

Sabine had started to slow down one she noticed I stopped. I picked up speed as I started to run again. I flew past her to get ahead. For some reason I felt like it would prove something.

"Good luck." I quietly spat, darting down the hallway to the right. I saw a blaster and picked it up, just in case. After I continued, I found Zeb.

"Where's Kanan?" The words flew out before I had a chance to think them.

"Up ahead. What are you doing here?"

"That's what Sabine asked." I smiled, then became serious. "Coms are down. Go back, make sure Ezra and Sabine get back, and that we sent headed off by Troopers." I ordered, and as I ran off I could hear Zeb's exclaimed response.

"What!? You can't go alone! You're crazy kid." Then he did as I told him. Finally I found Kanan spying on troopers patrolling some crates. I tapped his arm to get his attention.

"We should probably get going." I whispered. Then the loading bay door flew open and the first fleet marched in. A few have noticed us by now, and I picked up the blaster. I shot at some of the crates. Hitting my target, they fell over, blocking the fleets way.

"That'll hold 'em." I muttered.

"Let's go kid." Kanan grumbled, grabbing my arm.

* * *

Somehow, to Kanan, I slipped up. He didn't seem to like my tactics, so one we got the the ship, he gave me a look uncle Haken would give me.

 _Here we go_ , I thought knowing what came next.

I was right. We argued the whole way to the cockpit. As the doors opened, everyone looked back as we yelled at each other.

"You can't just burst in and expect everything will play out smoothly. You're not boltproof _Allia_!" Kanan scolded. That pushed me too far.

"I get it! You don't have to push so much _Haken_!" I spat back.


	6. The Vision

The room dropped into silence. Then we both realized what we did. Kanan called me Allia. I called him Haken. My anger returned a little, but not towards Kanan. At myself. Wanting to be alone, I stormed out of the cockpit, and to my room. Once the door closed, I ran a hand through my bangs, across my pulled back hair, and down to the ponytail. Thankfully there was an extra room. I had it all to myself, even if that meant there was still some lingering dust.

 _"Meditation can be an important thing. It can help you calm down, or think over things more clearly."_ Haken paused. _"But. It is also another way you can get a vision."_

 _"There are other ways to get visions?"_ I had asked.

 _"A vision can come out of nowhere. Telling about the past, or future. If you're really focused, you may receive one while meditating."_

I had seen a few small ones before, but they weren't much.

 _"When I first thought I would teach you, I didn't expect to show you this this early."_ Haken had set a hand on my shoulder. _"But I believe you are ready, and that it will help you. I just need to Learn to let go a little better."_

I smiled at my Uncle's words.

 _So far it has Uncle, so dad it has_ , I thought as I set my back against the wall and crossed my legs.

I relaxed, evening out my breathing. Like always, I closed my eyes and everything goes black, blocking out everything around me...

 _I hear shouting... From storm troopers? Ezra, Kanan. I heard shots being fired. Out of the darkness, I see a scar running over a closed eye and through an eyebrow. The pounding feet as two people run. The slow weak steps of someone who was wounded, dragging themselves to get out of the streets, possibly to hide. I see a letter falling of a shelf, and another after it. The pounding of someone running to another on their knees, as they lose continuances. I hear my Uncle's soft words fading. The voice of a commander, maybe, of the Empire. The weight of someone falling. A name was being called, but I couldn't understand it. I see a weak hand reaching for a blaster, but it goes limp as the fingers slip off the gun. The scar appears again, just as everything fades..._

I didn't have to open my eyes to tell that someone was standing in my doorway.

"You can come in now." I heard the door close and steps coming closer. "How long were you standing there?" I open my eyes to see Kanan standing in front of the bed.

"Long enough to tell you had a vision." He answered. "Hera sent me to check on you."

I could see the question in his eye, but he could tell I didn't want to explain what I saw, so Kanan moved to a different subject.

"Since when did you get so bossy?" Kanan asked, almost jokingly, but breaking the silence.

"Natural habit. I had quite the example to follow from my mom, Uncle, and what I've hear my father, being leaders."

* * *

Uncle Haken did say that small visions could lead to bigger ones. Finally after a week, I got the spare time to try again. Keeping my breaths even, I closed my eyes, letting everything go black...

 _I see a flash of colors. I could hear the pointing feet of someone running as fast as they could. With heavy breathing, they were being followed by two troopers. Ezra? No! Ezra turned a corner, which led him to a concrete clearing between large buildings. He stops in the very middle. Surrounded. He held his right eye closed tightly, as blood ran down from it._

 _The scar, I thought, even though I couldn't see it. I was thrown to hours before. Kanan was going on about the plan. He had Ezra go off alone. Then I was brought back to Ezra, alone, surrounded, outnumbered. Scared. He fell to his knees, holding himself up with one arm. Then some troopers made way for a_ _ **sith**_ _._

 _"Where's your master now padawan?"_

 _"Inquisitor." Ezra spat. "Where you won't find him."_

 _The Inquisitor seemed to not like Ezra's answer. Then, I saw someone else lying on the ground where Ezra sat, but it flashed back to him before I could see who it was. The Inquisitor walked forward, putting up his hand._

 _Oh no, I thought._

 _He stopped several feet from Ezra, using the force to pick him up. Strangling him..._

My eyes flew open. My breaths came in short, rapid, bursts. I pressed the heel of my palms to my eyes, slowing my breathing down some.

 _No. No. No. No. Not Ezra._ _ **Not Ezra**_ _._ I thought.

I _pleaded..._


	7. The Reality

For the following three days, I slouched a little. I didn't hold my head as high. _Anything_ to make myself look smaller.

* * *

Then the day came...

"I was thinking of going with Ezra." I bit my tongue. Not once in a million years did I think I'd say this. _Damn it, the things I do for you Ezra_. "Since I'm smaller than he is, I'd be able to get into tighter spaces easier. If and when he needs it, I'll be there to back him up." I bit the inside of my cheek.

 _Please. Please._ _Please_ _._ I pleaded to myself as Kanan thought it over, with a strange look.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sabine roll her eyes.

"Alright." Kanan agreed.

I had to stop myself from sighing in relief.

* * *

Too soon I find myself spotting the first sign of trouble. I saw two troopers start to walk toward us, watching our every move.

"Errrrr. I thought I already told you. I'm perfectly fine on my own." I complained, looking to my right, at Ezra.

"Try telling Dad that." He replied.

"I have." I sighed grumbling.

Thankfully the Troopers walked right passed us, so Ezra and I picked up the pace. It was going better than I expected, but I knew better. It won't stay like this for long. We turned into the large gap I saw in my vision, and I pulled Ezra away from the center. We stayed close to the building. Some crates fell, both Ezra and I dived them, but one hit my knee. I held my breath, and gritted my teeth. Trying what I could not to scream out in pain. Ezra didn't see what happened, and before I could tell him we needed to leave. We were being shot at. Ezra ran ahead of me, and I turned the corner into the alley, a bolt struck me in the side. I realized Ezra would have been shot if it didn't hit me. I ran behind Ezra, not as fast as I usually am. My head swirls with pain. With every step, I could feel an old wound in my knee reopening. My lungs burned with each breath. I kept running until I almost collapsed.

"Ezra wait!" I managed to screech between wheezing. I slowed my breathing as much as I could. Ezra looked on edge.

"We need to keep moving." He urged, looking worriedly over my shoulder. I knew the troopers were following us. With my breaths still coming quickly, I managed to say what I needed to.

"I'm only going to slow you down Ezra. We'll both get caught if I stay with you." That was the truth. Ezra's eyes pleaded, that somehow it could be different. It made me feel a little guilty.

"I'll be okay." I gave a weak smile. "Before you know it, I'll be right behind you." I had to bite my tongue so I could look Ezra in the eye. I started to taste blood. "Keep moving and don't look back or stop for anything. I'll meet you back at the ship." I bit my tongue harder, and gave an even weaker smile. "I promise." I lied.

Ezra gave me one last look.

"Good luck, and see you back at the ship." Then he ran down the alley.

"Good luck." I paused, sighed, and whispered, "I'm sorry Ezra."


	8. The Goodbye

I looked back at the quickly approaching troopers, and waited a few seconds.

 _3...2..1._

Then I ran into a branching off alley. The troopers did as I expected. The both chased after me since I was closer, and more likely to catch. But they're gonna get a hell of a fight first. I noticed I was starting to slow down a little.

 _No! No! No! Not now!_ _This isn't good_ , I thought.

I looked over my shoulder as one of the troopers lifted his blaster. In the exact moment he shot, my knee gave out the bolt grazed above my eyebrow and kept going, just barely missing my nose. I scrambled to my feet to continue to run, but one of the troopers grabbed my shoulder. I used my good leg to trip him, and shoved him off of me before he could catch me again. That's when I realized I was getting lightheaded.

 _This is starting to go downhill. Fast._ I thought.

Dark specks clouded around my left vision, as I kept my right eye tightly close. I felt something slowly run down my right cheek. The other trooper caught up to me. He pushed me, and the impact of me hitting the ground took more out of me than I expected, as the air was forced out of my lungs. I laid still, letting my muscles go limp. I held my breath, or whatever air I was able to suck in.

"She finally dead?" The first asked walking up to the second. Then I rolled over and kicked the blaster out of the second's hand. I kicked him back, knocking him into the first. I jumped up, and as one of the downed troopers reached for the blaster, I kicked it, and it slid near the center of the large space. Then I recognized the area. I circled around to the same place. In that quick second, one of the troopers knocked me to the ground. I fell on the side I got shot on. Hoarsely I screamed through gritted teeth. I got up and half dragged myself further into the center of what I believe what use to be a market. As I reached the center, so many things connected. The scar was my own. It all was a version on my own fate, that would have happened if I didn't take Ezra's place. This could just as easily been him. Protecting me, again. It was my turn to take his place. I dropped to my knees, my legs trembling a little. I put one leg up to support my weight once I would stand. I was on one knee. I started to rise, trying to stand, but I wasn't strong enough. I fell back to my knees. But I tried. Again. Again. And again. I was almost to my feet, when my legs started to tremble. I shifted my weight as much as I could to help stand. I looked to my right to see the 'Inquisitor' walking to me, but he stopped soon after. I dropped to my knees again, as my left leg stopped supporting my weight.

 _I've used a log of my strength_. I can't hold this up for much longer.

I knew I was surrounded, but I still reached for the blaster. My vision was starting to go blurry. I felt my fingers find the blaster, right as everything disappeared, and went black.

* * *

Third person POV

Sabine watched as Ara's fingers skins off the blaster, and she quit moving. The Inquisitor smiled amusingly. He walked up to Ara's limp body, and lifted her up without touching her. He shook her as if she would wake up. When she didn't, the Inquisitor's smile dropped. He threw Ara against a building, knocking a stack of crates over. He turned around, angry. Sabine got out of the area as quickly as she could, and got back to the ship right before Ezra did, bringing some unwanted company. She stood next to Kanan, taking shots at the troopers. As Ezra entered, the ship doors closed behind him.

"Where's Ara?" Kanan asked, alarmed.

Ezra turned around, then turned back.

"She said she'd be right behind me." There was pain in his voice. He slowly made his way to the cockpit. Kanan was about to stop him, when he saw Sabine's expression.

"What happened?" He worriedly demanded, after Ezra got out of the room. Sabine explained what she saw. Kanan lingered in the back of the ship, then joined the rest of the crew. Hera had just brought The Ghost out of hyperspace. As Kanan entered the room Hera turned around in her chair. She looked behind him, almost expecting someone to be behind him.

"Where's Ara?" Hera couldn't hide the worry in her voice as she spoke.

Kanan looked at all the faces in the room. Sabine looked away. Zeb's ears lowered a little, as he realized Kanan's news wasn't going to be good. Hera's eyes narrowed, as her mouth hung open in disbelief. Then there was Ezra. His look made Kanan feel even worse. He could see the false hope in Ezra's eyes build. He's eyes were almost pleading. Kanan hung his head.

"S...sh...sh... She's... Gone." Kanan's voice was quiet and weak. But he was heard. The sad silence that stilled the room, was a response of its own. That everyone had heard.

* * *

The girl weakly limped down a long alley. It seemed as if it kept growing longer. Blood dripped off her chin. The alleys were vacant. You could say she was thankful. Each breath she sucked in was more labored with each step she took. She saw the door she was looking for. She only prayed that she had enough strength to get to it, and that help lay behind it. You could also say, all the masters of the past watched over her, and gave her strength. They had saved her. For her purpose was much greater than she knew. This was not the first, nor the last they will help her. The girl got to the door, and collapsed under the knob. Her forehead rested against the freezing Metal. Some of her blood ran down the steel door. She weakly lifted her hand, and knocked twice. Once. And finally twice again. The silhouette of a person, grew blurrier with each passing moment. The person picked up into a run, their pounding feet getting louder as they came to her. As she lost consciousness, the poundings footsteps quickened as they got closer, and the persons frequent yells. Everything was getting softer to her, it all faded as darkness claimed her.


	9. Preview other stuff

Ya I know. You were probably expecting this to be part of the story. Sorry, but no. If you read this far, THANK YOU! You really don't know how much this means to me. Please keep reading tho. I will publish a second part to this story, Till I See You Again. Yes there will be a part two! I will either call it I'd Die for You, or I Will Die for You. Yes the title says a lot. It will take place two years after this story, and, hehe, will be a bit longer. My full preview for it would be like:

Two years after Till I See You Again, more adventures, heartbreak, and new beginnings will make their way through. When it seems that everything is alright, a new problem arises. Will Ara have survived to gel Ghost when they need he the most? Or could her memory fade into the background as the crew of Ghost must move on, and meet someone who would take her place?

I might make changes to that, but oh well.

Just typing that gives me an idea (laughing evilly).

I believe I might just put up a poll to see what all you guys, and gals think ~ On my profile . If Ara lives, dies, or replaced by a new OC. So feel free to leave a comment, and don't be afraid to PM me if you have a question about this story, or, well, anything you might want to tell me.

If you've read this far, YOU ARE AMAZING!

I guess this is enough of my weird rambling for the day, so to send you off...

May the force be with you, and until we meet again - _Ty R. Bluent_


End file.
